1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and arrangement in an electronic system. The application can concern smaller systems for control, monitoring and regulation, and can also concern larger systems, such as, for example, systems for police, fire services, rescue services, etc. The application can also relate to a subsystem or a function in a very large system, for example comprised in management systems for military operations.
The invention is characterized in that it handles uncertainties within its area of application in a special way. These can be uncertainties regarding the parameter that is to be determined or uncertainties in the signals or data that constitute the basis for the determination of the sought parameter. There is often also a time-criticality within the application. In certain applications, changes can be rapid, and the invention can also handle such dynamic processes. The benefit of the invention is particularly marked in the difficult cases when these dynamic processes are associated with uncertainties.
Social development is leading to “complexity” increasing in society. It is becoming more difficult to evaluate situations. It is becoming more and more difficult to make decisions and choose between different alternatives. The uncertainty seems to be increasing. In many cases, complete information is not available. There are only probabilities for different alternatives. Probabilities can be calculated. However, people find it difficult to evaluate probabilities, even in simple cases.
Therefore people find it difficult to handle uncertainties well. There is a great need for technical solutions that assist people, in areas where people are weak.
In the business world, many decisions are taken with great uncertainty. Technical information systems and management support systems for decision-makers are available, but technical support has not been developed to handle uncertainties.
The reason for this is the technical problems in achieving solutions. A common problem for those researching in the area or attempting to develop solutions is that the number of possibilities is often unmanageably large. There are also problems with the information being based on different concepts, that is quantities that are not directly comparable.
The invention avoids difficulties that arise in the abovementioned traditional perspectives. The invention is a method that solves the technical methodological problems and thereby creates a technically feasible method.
The technical solution according to theA personinvention1.Finds it difficult to deal with uncertainties:1.Uses technical solutions and methodsIs poor at evaluating probabilities.for dealing with uncertainties:Probability measures for detectionsin uncertain and complex situationsElectronic systems handle informationwith selected coding quickly andefficiently.2.Finds it difficult to deal with tight deadlines:2.Is very quick:In combination with (1) above.Supplies an immediate answer to veryIn combination with complex problems andcomplex problems with large amountsimportant situations.of data.Is not emotional.3.Finds it difficult to process several3.Follows up all given alternatives at the samealternatives at the same time:time and updates these in order to detectSelects one alternative and locks onto it:changes in the situation:Reinforces what is favourable to theDeals with large and small pieces of theselected alternative, and suppresses whatpuzzle in the same methodical way. Does notis unfavourable to the selected alternative.forget, does not get tired, but provides aFinds it difficult to accept that he is wrongcomplete result.and finds it difficult to change opinions.Immediate reaction when the probabilityfor different alternatives changes.4.Finds it difficult to work with fragmented4.Works with the information available andinformation:provides a measure of quality (probabilities):Finds it difficult to see elements that do notTests each piece of the puzzle against everyfit in and that make the development head in aalternative and calculates new probabilitiescompletely different direction.that provide immediate information aboutchanges.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not Applicable.